battlefieldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Foregrip
A Foregrip is a grip on the front of a firearm that makes controlling recoil easier, and prevents burns from the barrel during firing. A vertical foregrip can also allow for easier horizontal movement of the firearm, as it creates a firmer grasping point than conventional hand guards. It can be incorporated onto many rifles as part of the Rail Integration System. Battlefield 3 The Foregrip is in Battlefield 3, and is an attachment that can be fitted to most weapons. It decreases horizontal recoil values on the attached firearm when firing, but increases the spread values while aiming down the sights. It is one of the first attachments that is unlocked for all classes of weapons that it can be fitted to, but due to its extreme usefulness to light machine guns, it is unlocked as one of the later attachments. Some light machine guns (and all semi-automatic sniper rifles) also get their vertical recoil reduced, as well as horizontal. This includes the M240B, PKP Pecheneg, M60E4, LSAT and the L86A2. Due to the increased ADS bullet spread from the Foregrip, the Foregrip works best on weapons that are designed for close to medium range combat and have high horizontal recoil. Examples of weapons that highly benefit from a Foregrip could be the AEK-971 and F2000 and the MTAR-21. Weapons that specialize in long range combat and have low horizontal recoil do not necessarily need a Foregrip: examples could be the AK-74M and SCAR-L assault rifles. Some weapons in the game have integrated foregrips, meaning they are equipped by default and cannot be removed from the weapon. These include the 93R, DAO-12, MP7, QBZ-95B and M5K. Battlefield 4 The Foregrip, now known as the Vertical Grip, returns in Battlefield 4. The purpose of this attachment is to increase hipfire and aimed accuracy while moving, making hipfire more useful in battle. Strategy This is a benefit to players who choose a "run n' gun" approach to battle, as it increases the accuracy of weapons shot whilst moving, so more opponents can be killed whilst on the move. This also benefits scouts, as they can Spot opponents, and if they are being chased by them, the Foregrip lessens their chance of survival. Trivia *In Battlefield 3, aside from most of the DLC weapons, the player does not use the foregrip in a conventional manner, where the user wraps their fingers and thumb fully around it. Instead, the player uses a "thumb-break" method, where the user's thumb rests on the handguard or RIS of the weapon and the foregrip simply acts as a stop for the hand to pull against. This sometimes gives the appearance that the player is not actually using the foregrip at all. However, this is in fact a practical method for using a foregrip, as it still reduces recoil whilst firing, which is what it was designed to do in real life, and what it does in Battlefield 3 ''and ''Battlefield 4. *On the cover of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the soldier is seen wielding an M4A1 with a foregrip even though both the M4A1 and the foregrip are not in the game. *Also in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the description for the Assault kit's Marksman Training specialization mentions the foregrip, even though it doesn't appear in-game while the specialization is being used. ru:Рукоятка es:Asa delantera Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Weapon attachments Category:Weapon Accessories Category:Battlefield 4